


Early Morning Munchies

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Nibbles-verse [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Cohabitation, Cravings, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Good Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, One Shot, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: A pizza with the works and a strawberry sundae served on a silver by Lady in a fancy waiter uniform was the perfect dream. Too bad another person's priorities came first.
Relationships: Dante & Lady (Devil May Cry), Dante/Lady (Devil May Cry), Lady & Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Nibbles-verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253948
Kudos: 19





	Early Morning Munchies

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom

_The supreme pizza looked glorious. Prosciutto, onion, freshly made mozzarella with the reddest of tomato sauces, basil letting off its wonderful smell, and the crust was of the right texture. Nearby was a small basket of garlic-Parmesan bread sticks._  
  
_And no nasty olives in sight._  
  
_Next to the pie was the most fantastic-looking strawberry sundae, vanilla and strawberries layered perfectly, whip cream drizzled by the luscious slices of strawberry and sauce, with a sprig of mint topping next to the cherry. Best of all?_  
  
_All of that being served on a silver platter by Lady in a fancy waiter uniform._  
  
_"Dante..."_  
  
_If this was a dream..._  
  
"Dante, wake up."  
  
Speak of the devil. Like the morning fog being burned away as the sun rose higher, Dante let out a sigh and pulled himself out of sleep. A somewhat sheepish look on Lady seemed rather out of character of her, but then again, these were different circumstances. Like dead-at-three-in-the-morning different.  
  
"Cravings again?"  
  
"Sorry, baby demands. Can you ask Isabella if she has any extra pão de queijo or the frozen ones you can cook in the toaster oven? And those Chinese fishcake paste that you could make into fish patties? With green onions? And maybe hibiscus syrup so I could mix it with some lemon-lime soda."  
  
He couldn't say no to that apologetic look on her face, and lightly kissed her on the lips. Besides, this sounded like one of the more tamer cravings. "Baby wants, baby gets."  
  
Nero later woke up to lightly fried fish balls and cheese bread balls as part of breakfast. At least it wasn't blackberry jelly on pickled daikon slices like last time.  


**Author's Note:**

> Pão de queijo is Brazilian cheese bread shaped in little balls. My first time trying them was at a Brazilian steakhouse during a coworker's birthday party (he's Brazilian).
> 
> Fish paste is exactly what it says on the tin. The ones I'm used to is sold in small tubs at the Chinese markets - my mom used to stuff bean curd shells with them that's been mixed with chopped green onions and cook them on the wok.


End file.
